


伦敦市区有醉汉袭警

by ink2819



Series: Third Time's a Charm [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 20:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15714108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink2819/pseuds/ink2819
Summary: 七夕三件套之三，夜间超速驾驶。受到了知乎上最近一篇叫做“如何找到警察男朋友”的帖子的启发。Enjoy。





	伦敦市区有醉汉袭警

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕三件套之三，夜间超速驾驶。  
> 受到了知乎上最近一篇叫做“如何找到警察男朋友”的帖子的启发。  
> Enjoy。

 

 

“头儿，还不走吗？”

Greg被Donavan的声音拉回现实，发现办公室里除了他们俩已经没有了别人。

他看向电脑屏幕的右下角，21：45 。

“我的报告还没写完，我上头那位跟在我屁股后面催了好几天了。”

“那我走了，早点回去，明天见。”

Greg抬头冲他的下属笑了一下，这一笑不要紧，他看出来Donovan脸上补了妆——她明明一整天嘴皮子上都没颜色。谁会在晚上十点钟下班回家之前还涂口红？

但是DI Lestrade不是大侦探Sherlock Holmes，他可没有兴趣揣度自己的同事，只是说了句，“祝你有个愉快的晚上。”

“哦，我会的。”Donovan的兴奋都从她语气里透了出来，接着她脚底下的细鞋跟就敲着地板走远了。整个楼层现在大概只剩下Greg揉着自己日益松弛的脸蛋尝试给自己提神。

电脑的荧光刺得他眼珠子发酸，长时间的伏案让他颈间发硬，右手的肌肉里就像是被塞了根刺儿一样，不管怎么捏，甩，伸展都缓解不了。这些该死的电子设备，Greg在心里想，那天Dimmock说他有个什么小玩意儿可以预防腕管综合症的——瞧，又是这个听起来怪上档次的词汇，场里那些法医一天到晚挂在嘴上抱怨，他们可是苏格兰场医学专业性的誓死捍卫者，若是哪个警员用了“鼠标手”这个词——虽然讲起来容易多了——他们这些人体专家就会不知道从哪个缝里钻出来开始他们的群众科普工作，“你这是腕管综合征，”他们会说，“是人体的正中神经、以及进入手部的血管，在腕管处受到压迫所产生的症状。”

其实，这些知识还不是他们从网上某个热贴里看下来的。

Greg在今天晚上第一百七十三次转腰，调整完自己的坐姿之后，他桌上的电话突然响了。

“诶？还真的有人——”里面的声音说，冲着边上的什么人感叹。

“打扰了，请问DI Lestrade还在吗？”

“我就是。”

“啊，那请您到楼下大厅来一下，我们这里有点——情况。”

“能不能先告诉我出什么事了？”

“呃，这个嘛。”电话里的人犹豫了一下，像是不好措辞，“从外面进来了个人，他说他喝多了回不去，然后我们问他有没有家属可以联系接他回家……”

“然后呢？”

“他说只有您可以，探长。”

“我？”

“没错。他还说您现在就在楼上，让我们打个电话叫您下来。”

“这个人有名字吗？”

“他说他叫Mycroft Holmes。”

 

Greg跑下楼去，发现Mycroft还真就坐在苏格兰场价值五点八千万英镑的扩建项目的摩登门厅里。他仰面靠着弧形的长凳，手里杵着黑伞，他今天居然穿着翼领系着白领结，俨然一身全套的晚礼服，打扮的像个圣诞礼包。

在这样的Mycroft Holmes背后的玻璃墙外，光影流转，泰晤士河的堤岸灯火阑珊，半个被彩灯点得殷红的伦敦眼在城市夜幕里缓缓旋动。

“晚上好，探长先生，”Mycroft直起了脑袋。或许是因为酒精，政府官员的声音去掉了往常的凛冽，Greg才终于有机会发现了他音色里十分绵软的那一部分。

 “今晚夜色里的泰晤士河甚是美好，您不觉得吗？”Mycroft的眼睛在环形的暖灯下冲他闪烁，在此刻的状态下有些克制不住的多话，“告诉我，您是更喜欢现在这栋楼呢，还是以前在百老汇10号的旧址？我的印象里那条街可真是狭促。”

“这里好些，从威斯敏斯特站可以直接坐银禧线。”Greg叹了口气，在他身边坐下来。

“啊，地铁，确实是一项不可忽视的因素。”Mycroft的手指头在伞柄上敲了敲，“依照我的估算换乘维多利亚线的效率会更高一些，这是一个常见的误解，银禧线虽然运行距离更短，但是运行速度——”Mycroft突然意识到自己的失态，“抱歉，酒精恐怕占了上风。”

“别在意，说起话痨你还不及Sherlock的十分之一。”

Mycroft回给Greg一个十分无奈的表情。

他见过一次这个样子的Mycroft——在从Sherrinford回来的那个晚上——脆弱，坦诚，温和。

他还和无数个酒后飘然的男人打过交道——到头来，大家都是一样的，在与这类似的夜晚里，无数与这类似的谈话会约定俗成的被忘记，因为白日里所必须的“体面”，因为这些人们站在某些特定的位置上，背负着某些特定的角色，因为他们压抑的自我在寂寞中会倍感折磨，因为人无完人。

“你的那位秘书呢？”Greg问道。

“她还有事情要处理。”

“你的司机可以接你回去。”

“鄙人只是一个官居末职的小政员，可没有这样的权力可以滥用，”看到Greg翻了一个白眼，Mycroft又补充道，“司机也是朝九晚五，总要下班的。”

“那你是怎么到这儿来的？”

“步行，”Mycroft冲着西边的大方向扬起伞，“从议会街的对面。”

“议会街的对面是唐宁街。”

“哦，请别露出这样的表情，探长先生。”Mycroft眼里带着笑意，不同于他往常的假笑，当Mycroft真的笑起来的时候，他的眼角会牵出细小而美好的长纹。

“即便是我们这些小鱼小虾偶尔也会被邀请到十号的，不过当今首相的酒品和她的屈膝礼一样不堪——她可真的是个魔鬼。”

Greg被逗得乐出了声，“就算没有司机，你还是可以走到街中央，举起你的右手，大喊一声‘出租车！’”

“如果你指的是Sherlock，我只能说，我非常鄙视那样的行径。”

“那用你的手机？”

“早在首相为晚宴致辞的时候就玩没电了。”

“那么你很走运，因为我今天开了车来上班。”

“我知道。”

 

 

 

Greg坐在驾驶位里，思考自己和Mycroft Holmes的关系什么时候变成了这样。

他确实对Mycroft有‘非分之想’——如果这个措辞不算太戏剧性的话——这种高深莫测，拒人千里的衣冠禽兽本来就是他的菜。头几回见到Mycroft的时候，Greg就成天幻想如果能够跟这个人来一个火辣的一夜情，就算余生再怎么被Sherlock剥削也值了。幻想归幻想，Greg可不敢采取什么行动。Mycroft每次透露出他的工作内容的时候，他的职权范围在Greg的脑海里都是只增不减，并且在他们的谈话中一次次的泯灭自己形像里所剩不多的人性，向Greg暗示他是个多么草菅人命的政府首脑。Greg没办法想象如果Mycroft能够嫌弃Sherlock的智力水平，那么他一介凡人在Mycroft的眼里得蠢成什么样子。

他侧眼去看左边副驾驶上的Mycroft，他明显不习惯坐这个位置，然而早些时候Greg对他说“哦，没门儿，我可不是你的优步司机。”使得他关上了本来已经拉开的后座车门。

Mycroft把带着长尾的晚宴装外套脱了下来，整整齐齐的垂在胳膊上，靠着椅背闭目养神。

如果Mycroft睡了过去，事情就会很难办。Greg的宝马车导航系统之难搞可谓是臭名昭著，被他弃之不用。他大概记得Mycroft住所的位置，但是他在犹豫要不要确认一下。伦敦市各种颜色的霓虹在Mycroft阖着的眉眼间撒着不同的光，伴随着他们的前行一一掠过，Mycroft鼻尖投出的阴影由短变长，然后又被下一个路灯打下的影子取代了。

“请看路，探长先生，不要看我。”Mycroft说道，仍然双目紧闭，“前方两百码处左转。”

“你是怎么——算了。”

臭显摆，Greg在心里骂道，一边把视线重新放回了路上。

 

银灰色的宝马五系停在了Mycroft的公寓门口，“感谢您选择优步出行，”Greg打趣的说，顽皮的笑出一对兔牙，“请给您的司机留下五星好评。”

Mycroft挑眉，“我似乎有个更好的主意。”

于是，他伸出手去揽住Greg耳后的头发。Greg看着他凑近，被他硬邦邦的袖口戳着下颚，一阵窸窣，大概是Mycroft身上五百多层衣料在他探身的时候摩擦发出的声音。金酒和香烟的味道混在一起烧着Greg的鼻腔——作为一个‘冰人’，他的皮肤和气息显得过于灼热。

 “呼吸。”Mycroft柔声提醒，Greg才想起来自己忘记了喘气，他嗤笑出声，“如果你再不吻我，我可能就要憋死了。”

真正的吻来得突然，Mycroft压在他唇上的力度让Greg浑身颤抖，Mycroft的手指揉着他后脑的碎发，托着他下颚的棱角，碾过他颈间的肌肉，Greg经历了一整天漫长的工作，一头银发已经打起了缕变得凌乱不堪，他的发根散发着潮热，脖子后面的衣领湿润发软——然而他的夜晚显然才刚刚开始。车内的气温不断升高，两人唇齿之间一片滚烫的濡湿。

吻——他们之间早该发生了的，不如说Greg一直等待着发生的事情。Greg有的时候在与Mycroft一起谈话的某个瞬间，会突然觉得如果自己倾过身去给那个僵硬的脸庞一个亲吻，会是一件理所当然的事情。那个男人在他的吻和拥抱里慢慢松弛下来的肩膀，实在是被他在幻想中见证了太多次。甚至是自己殷勤被面无表情的拒绝的感受Greg也已经习以为常，但是他从未意料到，在现实中会是Mycroft先把他拉近了他们之间的第一个吻，而且是那么水到渠成的，那么灵活的方式。

“Gregory——” Mycroft将嘴唇黏着在Greg的耳鬓，气流和声波震得他颅骨内一阵轰鸣。他修长的手绕上Greg的咽喉，拇指紧按上他的脉搏。钝痛，窒息。

“跟我回家。”他说。

酒精的味道让人眩晕。

 

Greg被这个全身包裹得像个中世纪堡垒一样的男人领进了家门，他们轮流把对方压在各种昂贵家具的平面上亲吻，把发硬发热的器官隔着衣物蹭在一起，他们在流遍全身的快感里站不住脚，只能互相搀扶着打着跛。Mycroft的领结被解下来扔在了门厅，他的袖扣被遗忘在了沙发座垫的缝隙里——使得Mycroft后来追踪了两个月之久——他的马甲落在了客厅的地毯上，和Greg的外套一起。

在Mycroft那张可以并排睡下五个成年人的床边，Greg跨在Mycroft的腿上，低头解着他衬衫天杀的排扣，终于，他手指下敞开的领口里，露出了Mycroft在世人眼中藏匿得严严实实的，没有第二个人可以触及的肌肤。这个想法让Greg感到头热，他想要，想拥有，想独占，然而这一刻他却犹豫了。

“Mycroft，你得先回答我一个问题。”

“我一定尽力。”

“你并不是真的喝醉了是不是。”

Greg质问的对象两手握着他的腰，把鼻尖埋进他的胸口里发出了一阵含混的轻哼。

“嗯？你说什么？”

“比那还严重，”Mycroft的手往下挪，一点一点把Greg掖在腰带里的衬衣下摆往外抽，“我觉得我快要失去理智了。”

“所以你的确是用这种下三滥得技俩把我骗来跟你上床。这无所谓。如果我们要做这个，”Greg说，“你第二天可不能装作什么都不记得。”

“Gregory，”Mycroft叹气，他双手迟疑着，隔着衬衫的布料抚摸着Greg的身侧，“正常人想要的那些——你想要的，我都无法给予。”

“我不想要那些，我要你。”Greg脱口而出，然后在Mycroft有些震惊的凝视下感觉自己的老脸红了起来。他们都一把年纪了，说这话真是不害臊——“但是如果这会让我们变成陌生人，我宁愿只保持我们原有的关系。”

即便我们原有的关系也不过是箭在弦上等着这档子事情的发生而已，Greg心里有个声音说道。

Mycroft就像是被人施了咒一样盯了他半响，随后十分油滑的说了一句，“陌生人？无论是以后还是从前，我不认为我可以在任何时候抗住您的诱惑，探长先生。”

真他妈是个老油条，刚才叫得深情款款的Gregory跑哪儿去了——等等，从前？

“从前？有多久？”Greg环住Mycroft得脖子，眯着眼睛问他。

“太久了。”

 

 

Greg被脸朝下压在被单和枕头里，Mycroft一手把他的双臂钳在头顶，一手顺着Greg被脱了精光的脊背摸到了他的后腰，然后掐上了他翘起的臀肉，Mycroft对他身体这种强迫的伸展和随之而来的侵略让Greg心里有种说不出来的快感，随着那只在他下半身做肆的手的轻重缓急，他对喉头溢出的声音也不加抑制，而Mycroft似乎对他哼哼唧唧的反应非常满意。

“一周两次，一次三小时。”Greg听见Mycroft在他背后说。

“啥玩意儿？”

“你那个被称之为‘老年人足球’的爱好。”

 这你都知道了——Greg暗自腹诽。他确实一直保持着踢足球的喜好，然而因为一帮中老年男人的体力大不如从前，他和球友们就立了以后‘温柔点’‘缓慢点’踢球的规矩，被他戏称为老年人足球，然而Mycroft是怎么知道这个说法的，他完全搞不明白。

“看来我的定期锻炼还是有点效果？”Greg感觉到Mycroft的手轻轻抓着他腿后的肌肉。

“你看起来性感至极，Gregory。”

Mycroft俯身压在他的背后，完全硬挺的性器在一层薄布后面顶着Greg的大腿根——这个人可真是能忍——“在我看着你自我满足的那些晚上尤其如此。”Greg听见Mycroft说，然后那人将手从他的腰下挽了过去，握住了他被压在身体和床铺中间的老二。

“你他妈——”Greg才意识到Mycroft刚刚那句话背后的意思，就是说他连晚上打飞机的时候Mycroft这个老流氓都能看得见？“你还给我也安了个摄像——嘶——”Greg在枕头里瓮声抗议，话到一半就被Mycroft在他阴茎上收紧的手堵了回去。

“不只有监控录像，还有监控录音，亲爱的Gregory。”听到这句话，Greg差点羞愧得阳痿，因为——“我听见了，你是怎么喊我的名字，”Mycroft凑近了Greg的耳侧，呼吸间瘙痒难耐，“在每次你快要射出来的时候。”

Mycroft用牙齿轻衔Greg的耳垂，又换过舌尖去描摹他的耳廓，这期间手里对他分身的蹂躏就没有停过，Greg的喘息逐渐加深，他的舌头倏然从耳边滑进了中心的窝内，水声和呼吸声和柔软的肉尖往Greg的耳朵深处钻去，像是蠕行进了他的颅腔深处，刺激得Greg呻吟出声。

“Mycroft——”Greg的嗓音好像从胸腔深处捣出来的一般沙哑，他的阴茎明显在Mycroft手中挑动了一下。

“就像是这样，Gregory，”Mycroft压住Greg乱动的双手，把他拉长身体钉在床上，如同一条案板上的鱼，“我还看到你用床单的粗糙摩擦你的阴茎，用手掌搓揉顶端，像这样——”

“哈——操，Mycroft！”

“正是如此。”

Greg在Mycroft动作带来的战栗之下压低腰部，翘高了双臀，“我在目睹你做那些事情的时候，和你一样觉得难以忍受,” Mycroft快速的撸动着他的柱身，“我会想要让你的尖端在我的手里渗出前液，思考它抵着我的皮肤膨胀起来的时候会带来什么样的感觉，你让我没有办法考虑其他的任何事情，Gregory。”

就在Greg濒临高潮的时候，Mycroft停下了手中的动作，把身下的人翻了过来。Greg的眼睛里满是水雾，面颊因为闷气而潮红，他的额前全是湿滑的汗水，浸湿了银色的头发，成条成缕地搭在脸上。

Mycroft低头吻他，啃咬他的上唇直至瘀肿，Greg的嘴唇因为汗液而咸涩，被Mycroft在他口腔中打转的舌头勾得情动，鼻咽深处压出欲求不满的轻吟。Mycroft拨开挡在他眼前的银发，Greg的眼睛在卧室的暖光下装着星烁，像是包含着一个碎裂的宇宙。

“Myc——”他口中嚅念，晶莹湿润的棕褐色，专注地在Mycroft的五官之间移转，“操我，好吗？”

“乐意之至。”

Mycroft拿到润滑液之后，探身把右手的银戒取下来搁到了一边，器物磕在床头柜的木面上发出一声脆响。

“这是？”

“我祖父的遗物。”

“呃，我还一直以为——”Greg有些窘迫地说。

“哦，可怜的Gregory，他以为心上人结了婚。”Mycroft一副兔死狐悲的样子皱起眉头。

“去你的——啊——”Mycroft的手指毫无征兆的伸进Greg的后穴，在一次次刺探中增加深度。想到Mycroft生的极其秀净的手此时在他的下身做着如此淫靡的动作，让Greg感到心乱神迷。他们接吻，Greg跟着他指尖在自己肉壁上按压的节奏在他的唇间轻叹，翘立的勃起吐出一阵阵透明的前液。Greg终于忍受不了Mycroft磨人的耐性，啃咬着他的肩头，伸手掏出他底裤下已经湿润的阴茎，“差不多了…”他捋着硬挺的茎身，另一只手轻挽着Mycroft忙于在他体内开拓的那条手臂，感受着他肌肉的运动。

 

Greg的身体里紧致，湿润，黏软，却空虚。Mycroft的手指离开了他，接着不作任何缓顿地挺身挤了进来，Greg一句‘他娘的上帝’喊道一半，声音的尾巴就变成了某种色淫的求欢——他都不曾知道在自己身上还有发出这种声音的潜质——他年轻时尝试这种事情的时候惨叫得像杀猪。 又到了Greg感叹人体设计伟大而奇妙的时候了，他以为他一定流血了，但是他没有，他甬道的内壁和Mycroft的器官契合在一起。Mycroft掐着他的腰侧，抽出，又再一次深入。他感觉到痛，是脏器深处顶撞得钝痛，和穴口撕扯的尖锐。酸楚的末了是辛辣，知觉像股激流一般冲上脊梁骨，漾开的味道却是甘甜。Greg扭动腰肢去迎合Mycroft的冲撞，让有力的贯穿破开他的软肉，深入得叫他喉头发紧，扯出各种他自己也从未听到过的声音。

“Gregory，你后面的感觉——好极了。”Mycroft的眼睫在层叠的快感下不住翕动，他每次的抽出都让Greg腿根和腰腹的肌肉跟着发颤，激起射精一般的脱力感。

汗水轻而易举的就流的到处都是，Greg用手臂环紧了Mycroft的脖颈，肉体碰撞的声音灌满了四壁，“我不太确定今夜之后我还能有心思工作。”Mycroft抬高了Greg的后腰，将他的双腿向下叠压，长驱而入，“毕竟苏格兰场某位探长紧致的肛口会占据我大脑所有的运转空间。”换了角度的Mycroft刚好捅上了Greg敏感的那一处，一下子生理泪水伴随着见不得人的喘息声就全倾倒了出来，他明显也注意到了这一点，于是朝着那个位置加快了频率，一手握住Greg蓄势待发的性器快速的撸动。

“Myc——啊——唔——”在反复的凿击之下高潮如同破开蛋壳的卵雏，踉跄着滚到了裸露的空气中，Greg下体的肌肉忽然开始了收缩，裹着前所未有的饱胀感。他的眼球上翻，眼皮发粘，模糊的视野里只有眼前的那个人，呼吸间只感受得到体内深处的滚热。

而Mycroft的高潮随之而来，他把呼吸压在Greg颈上的发丝里，大幅起落的胸膛与他相抵，余韵的涨落之中Mycroft不由分说地在Greg颚骨下遮不太住的地方吮出了一块红斑。

*

*

*

 

“那不是腕管综合症，Greg。”Mycroft在Greg的怀里闷声说道。

“什么？”

“是撸管用力不当导致的，现在你的性生活得到了改善，应该手就不会痛了。”

“Fuxk you， Mycroft。”

“随时奉陪，晚安。”


End file.
